Year of Porking : Squealing over Flowers
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Ino gets an unexpected, though not unwelcome, surprise. Part 1 of the Year of Porking miniseries.


**Starting a new monthly miniseries. the contents within aren't quite bestiality, but aren't human either. so if that's not to your tastes, please leave now.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ino's back smashed into the dirt, disturbing her meticulously managed flowers. The normally hot-headed kunoichi paid it no heed, even as her body was used to defile and ruin her family's livelihood. Her wanton moans echoed through the shop without care. She was simply too caught up in the raw sense of pleasure that she was feeling.

That she was getting.

She dared to look up at the grotesque beast currently fucking her tight little pussy. Her exposed tits were bouncing with every vigorous thrust. She wound up getting her chin smacked by her breasts, though she was again to enraptured to take offense. An identical assailant shoved her back down and pushed its own spiral dick into her mouth.

There were two of them - pork-bellied, wrinkly, and squealing and snorting even louder than she was. Strange pig-like men that we're here to avenge their summoner's death in a way that was suitable to an upstart kunoichi. The Boar contract had a steep severance price, and one way or another it would be repaid.

The two found a sense of tandem, pushing and pulling the tight kunoichi against their girths. The irony of being spitroasted by pig-nin men was lost on her as she enthusiastically dived into the debauchery. The same body that she'd proudly hewn into fighting shape was now little more than a cum rag...and she couldn't be happier.

Ino's lips loudly sucked and slobbered on pig-dick, massaging the girth between her teeth. Her tongue swirled around it, trying to bathe the porkly pecker in her spit. She reached up and started to stroke off the half that her mouth hadn't reached yet. At some point the two summons had released her from her bonds.

She didn't care when.

The pig in her twat kept pounding away, creating wet slapping noises and sending her juices flying. Neither one had actually cum yet, a situation that she would rectify in short order. Her tight pussy walls were already well on their way, constricting and coaxing it further and further into her body.

Ino felt her breasts being roughly grabbed and squeezed. Her hooded eyes glanced up to see that the culprit was the one she was servicing with her mouth. To her these weren't grotesque abominations, but messengers of beauty that had delivered to her the most perfect cocks she'd ever seen. Instead of showing revulsion or hate, her eyes only contained pure, unfettered adoration and lust.

It should've been easy to skewer these walking hams, especially for a chunin like her. Yet there was something that made her drop her kunai and simply submit to whatever foul, degrading acts these pigs would put her thorough. She couldn't even begin to guess what it was, not when her body was on fire. ' _I...It smells so good…'_

Ino reached back with her other hand and cupped the pig-nin's scrotum. Her manicured fingers caressed its balls, weighing the impressive nuts attached to an equally impressive dick. They were so big - filled to the brim with pig-cum. Their size was similar to a fruit, but she couldn't think of what it was called - the name was gone.

In fact, most of that worthless information was gone. Fruit types, weapons, jutsu. The only things that remained were what mattered - her pussy, mouth, and ass. And all she knew was that they existed to take as much cock and cum as she could.

The pig in her mouth pulled away and shot something onto her gasping face. Instantly her nostrils were filled with more of that rich, delectable smell that had taken her since earlier that day...or was it the day before? Again, it was no longer important. All Ino knew was that her mouth was watering, needing more of that tasty dick hovering in front of her.

The kunoichi was so preoccupied she didn't even notice what was going on behind her. The pig had slowed its pace slightly in favor of taking its oddly-shaped hands and seizing her hips. Then while it was still thrusting, it rolled her body over until her bare chest and stomach was imbedded into the dirt. Another row of flowers were crushed by her spasming body.

"C...C...Cuuuu…."

Ino had forgotten how to speak. Sure there were a handful of words that she recalled, but actually saying them seemed to be a challenge to her now. They came out slurred, and lacked any trace of her original tone or pride.

"Cuuum back."

The pig-nin squealed in laughter before stepping forward again. With her new angle, Ino was able to easily take his cock back into her mouth. Her hands reached out to try and pull him closer, but the bulky boar was too much for her to drag.

' _D-Drag?'_

That almost sounded familiar to her. It was...it was something she knew, someone she knew. What was his name?

….it must not have been important.

Ino banished those needless thoughts and focused on taking more and more pork prick into mouth. Her plump lips rolled over as inch after inch of cock was pushed in. the pig beast loomed over her and planted its hoof-hands in the flower bed for added leverage. More flowers were uprooted and crushed.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks, dripping into the soil. She struggled to take more down, wanting nothing more than to leave a big, sloppy kiss on the pig-nin's crotch. Her throat protested the intrusion, but the rest of her body would not succumb. She just had to reach further, just a little further….

She did it.

Ino squealed in delight, sending vibrations through the intruding dick. The taste of its crotch made her drool cascade down. The sensation of having her throat utterly stuffed with pig cock made her entire body spasm, all the way down to her curling toes. But greater than that taste or the feelings was the smell. The rich, musky, salty smell that became more important than breathing to her. It was wonderful. It was euphoric.

It was too much.

The kunoichi whited out as a devastating orgasm ripped through her body. Her already taxed muscles felt like they were burning away, leaving her as only a spongy, fleshy sleeve for the sole use of pig-nin cock. Her legs shot up into the air, ramrod straight. The consequence was having her already tightening pussy almost snap off the other pig's dick.

The fellated pig pulled out, exiting her throat. Ino couldn't even muster a whine of protest as he left her puffy lips. Her tongue furtively hung out as rope after rope of spit broke the bond between her mouth and the cock she worshipped. Her arms hung limp over the edge of the flower bed.

Suddenly the pig in her pussy reared over her, pushing its body up and into the flowerbed. The table beneath screamed in protest, but not one of the trio paid it any mind. All the pig-nin cared about was increasing its thrusts and the loud, wet smacking against her ass cheeks.

The change in position came with a change in angle. Suddenly it felt like every single one of her g-spots was being targeted and exploited. The constant stimulation put her already wracked body in a state of heightened sensitivity, as if she was constantly orgasming with every passing moment. Somehow in this state, her addled brain was able to piece together words again.

"Yesh! Oh god yeshhh!"

Her slurred speech came as a result of her sore throat and drool. She coughed and wheezed as the kunoichi struggled to find more words to say. More ways to beg for her new source of life.

"Fuck meeee!"

"Fill my puss-shee with yur cum. I ne-EEEEEEE-d it!"

The pig behind her squealed and sped up until all she could hear was the constant smacks. Her sore buttcheeks endured the assualt, knowing that soon it would all be worth it. Her weary eyes rolled back in her head as another earth shattering climax tore through her.

On and on things went. The light outside had long since gone out, though it was any wonder if this was the first or even third time. Ino was no longer beholden to time - no longer compelled to sleep no matter how much her weary body screamed. Pleasure was all she needed, and here in the defiled remains of her garden, she had that in spades.

She blinked, and realized that the wet pig cock was just within her reach. Ino struggled to lift her arms, fighting off the soreness in her muscles. Slowly, she closed her hands around the pulsing shaft. It was practically boiling in her palms, but she couldn't pull away. Not that she even wanted to.

The kunoichi pulled her knuckles up along the shaft before letting gravity take it back down. She continued this laborious task, much to the perverse amusement of her guests. Still, her persistence paid off, and ultimately the pig-nin rewarded her with a hot shower.

Rope after rope of pig cum slapped against her face. Her cool blue eyes were hidden by a mask of spunk, alongside her nose and lips. Her pale blonde hair turned white as the jizz got stuck in her roots.

Time was truly lost to her as she slurped down more and more pig cum. The constant sounds of her well-fucked pussy droned on until it was white noise, whiter than her face and hair were now. Somewhere in this storm, she felt the pig throbbing in her twat.

" _Huf! Huf! C-C-C_ um inshide, then fu-FUCK!-k my assssh!"

That was all she could let out before her mouth was filled with yet more cum. She could only gargle as she felt the dick finally explode in her pussy. Wave after wave of pig jizz assaulted her womb until it was full to the brim.

Ino's hands dropped off the still-cumming cock. Her fingers were fused together with spunk. Whatever she couldn't swallow and whatever wasn't sticking fell onto the floor.

The pig-nin pulled out, letting its cum ooze out of her used pussy. She felt a few hot splashes on her buttcheeks, followed by something poking against her rear. "B-Bwah?"

It was only doing as she asked.

"EYAAAAAH!"

Ino coughed out spunk as she screeched in pain. Her wide eyes broke out of the drying shell, letting a new stream of tears drop down her smeared cheeks. Her mouth was frozen open, letting drool and jizz dribble out as her butt was speared open by a still-ejaculating pig dick.

Her water-soaked eyes cleared enough to see in front of her, and found a sense of salvation. The pig that she'd sucked off was still close by, still brandishing its long cock. It had finally stopped cumming, but was still hard as a rock. Ready for more.

The Kunoichi happily leaned down and started cleaning it off. Her tongue scooped up as much spunk as she could. Slowly, with each toungeful that was guzzled down, she began to forget.

Forget the pain in her ass as she was sodomized. Forget the feeling of cum oozing out her stretched pussy. Forget the world that now seemed too big and too meaningless to go back to, Instead she focused on the dick in front of her, using it to dull the pain in her rear. And as she worked, a small smile broke through the shell on her face.

Somehow between two vengeful pig summons buried in her ass and on her lips, Ino found a purpose. A wholeness even with the persistent void that had formed before she'd found her newfound reason.

There was a small niggling within her - a part that had excised itself before she'd turned around and presented her needy holes. She didn't remember making any handseals, but regardless it was done. Now there was a fraction of her being that refused to relax - refused to simply bask in the delightful musky smell and decadent euphoria...for now at least.

With the rest of her body and mind already enraptured, it was just the simple matter of weathering down the potent walls and making her new being whole.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

 **Like I said, I'll be posting a new entry once a month, but it won't be in the same fandom. if you want the updates as they drop, be sure to follow my author page. I know this was a bit of an odd duck to introduce myself back to Naruto fanfic (long story, not going into it here), but I hope you all enjoyed regardless.**

 **See you next month :)**


End file.
